That Never Works
by KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: After suffering from another broken heart, Chloe decides that love simply isn't worth the pain and, let's face it, Beca never was one for love. After a drunken night of Bellas partying, the pair decide to make a pact: a purely physical relationship where they promise not to fall in love. BeChloe endgame, hints at Staubrey :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here's what I am hoping to my first multi-chapter fic... I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any characters affiliated with the Motion Picture.**

**Chapter 1:**Chloe's POV: 

"Mother fu-" Thump.

Lovely sounds to hear as you wake up first thing in a morning. God, my throat hurt... Argh, and a killer hangover to boot. 'Great morning' I thought sarcastically. I slowly opened my eyes, glad to discover that I was in my own room, not so much the fact that I was stark naked and that there was a grumbling figure on my floor.

I quickly scrambled to cover myself with my duvet, readying myself for the inevitable: the awkward conversation that follows any one-night stand.

"Where the hell-?"

I hesitated, shocked. A woman? I slept with a _woman_? I cautiously peered over the edge of the bed.

"BECA!?" I exclaimed.

She groaned putting a hand to her head, "too loud... too early." She was still naked, I couldn't help but admire- I mean notice. She looked up at me and frowned, "Chloe?"

I smiled coyly "Hi."

She looked down at her – still naked – body and connected the dots.

"Well, at least we remembered each others' names?" she said, lifting herself off the carpet then rubbing her eyes.

I laughed, "Every cloud's got a silver lining."

She sat up and tried to cover her – still_ oh so naked _– body, and failing miserably... not that I minded...

"Uh, Chloe?" I snapped out of my trance. "could I...? I'm kind of cold." she pointed at the other half of my blanket; I nodded and pushed the part I wasn't using towards her. She climbed onto my bed keeping the distance between us. As she did, memories of the night before came flooding back to me... and boy were they good memories. No wonder my voice was hoarse.

"So..." Beca said after a minute.

"So..." Cue awkward moment.

She laughed softly and scanned the room for her clothes... which, now that I mention it, were dispersed all around the room. Until her eyes fell on my alarm clock. " Oh shit! Sorry, I've gotta go! We'll talk later, yeah?" I nodded, and she scrambled up, throwing the duvet off of her and running around collecting her garments.

Oh, _god_, she's naked again

XXXXXX

About two minutes after she left, I found her hoodie and headphones hidden amongst items while tidying my room. My room was still a pig sty when I heard a knock at my door.

I smiled to myself, thinking it was Beca I opened the door "I thought you might come back for- Tom?"

"Hey Chloe."

Looking at him still hurts. So handsome in a simple pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, he smiled at me and I felt my heart break yet again. Who breaks up with girlfriend of 10 months over a text message? That's why I drank so much at the Riff-Off after-party last night. He left pretty early, and two minutes later I got a text saying it was over. His eyes fell on the hoodie and headphones in my hands, items that I soon shoved behind my back.

"What do you want Tom?" I asked somewhat hopefully.

"I wanted to give you these" He pulled an old shirt of mine out of his backpack, as well as my spare phone charger and a small teddy bear he won for me at the Georgia State Carnival a few weeks ago.

"Oh wow... thanks" I said, taking the shirt and charger. "You can keep the bear"

"But, it's yours?"

"Seriously, Tom. Keep it" I said bitterly, standing back and letting the door close softly. After it closed I dropped the items I was holding and slid down the door to the floor. The tears started falling before I could stop them. I really hope he wasn't still standing there and could hear me cry over his douchebaggery.

XXXXXX

**_Hey, did I leave my jacket and headphones at your place? – Beca_**

_Lol, I was wondering when you'd want them back... I'm holding them hostage Mitchell! ;)_

**_NOOOOOOO! I need my headphones to survive!_**

_What? You don't have spares?! :o_

**_Please, I will beg... I'm dying here – Kimmy Jin will kill me if I mix to loud!_**

_Hmmm... fine. Meet me in the auditorium in 5. We have practice anyway xx_

**_Thanks Beale._**

I sighed. Hoping I would seem as confident in person as I was while texting. I got up from my Biology assignment, picked up Beca's things and headed out the door.

She was already there when I arrived and smiled broadly when she saw me approach.

"Finally!" she said meeting me halfway up the path to the auditorium doors.

"Jeez, someone's eager" I laughed and gave her the headphones and hoodie.

She stroked them gently "my precious..."

I gasped exaggeratedly "What? Is that a movie reference Miss Mitchell?"

She rolled her eyes at me "even the people who haven't seen Lord of the Rings know that quote" she opened the door and let me in first.

"So, you haven't actually seen Lord of the Rings?" I was actually shocked this time.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out"

"And she's back... the mysterious and aloof Beca Mitchell ladies and gents" I said, flopping onto a chair. She laughed and sat as well, leaving a chair between us. The silence wasn't awkward, which was surprising, given the situation.

"Um, Chloe, are we ok...?" I looked over and saw Beca biting her lip worriedly.

"What? Of course!" I said without hesitation.

She let out a breath, "ok, good. Sorry, I'm just not very good at reading people. It's just, you seem... off? Is there something wrong?" her genuine concern was touching to say the least... and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Tom, just stopped by earlier... it's nothing really."

"What went down between you two? I know you guys broke up... but what happened?"

I sighed and pulled out my phone, showing her the text he sent me last night

**_Hey, Chlo. I don't think we're working. We both need a break from each other. I think we should see other people._**

"Oh my gosh. What an ass!" she said looking at the phone and then she looked up at me. "I'm sorry, I know he's your ex, but that is a really dick move!"

"Don't I know it..."

She placed a comforting hand over mine awkwardly. I smiled at her, she was trying.

"Thank you"

XXXXXX

Rehearsals sucked to say the least. I couldn't help but be unfocused. If anyone asked I'd say it was because I was tired and sick of men or something... which wouldn't be a lie. I just wouldn't add the fact that Beca was a _complete_ distraction to that. I couldn't help but blush when I had to help her with the routine, with our bodies flush together. Or when I held her hands, I could only recall what they were capable of. Don't get me started on the vocal warm ups... her mouth? _Damn, Chloe! Stop being so perverse! _

At least Aubrey wasn't as much as a dictator as usual, probably because of my relationship issues. I could almost feel the other girls thanking me, well Tom, for the break up. She even let us all go early.

Usually, she and I leave together but Amy, Cynthia-Rose and Ashley all wanted to speak to her about the songs, so I waved my goodbyes and made my way out. I saw Beca up ahead and couldn't help but admire the view. My mind had struggled to escape from the gutter when it came from the brunette. All I could think about was her kisses, her body and now the way her backside moved with her walk... I couldn't help but stare.

Just as I crossed onto the path in the quad, a swarm of cyclists appeared (out of nowhere, I swear) and trampled straight into me. I screamed out in pain as we all fell on top of each other.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry you guys." I said to the horde of angry cyclists.

"Yeah, just watch where you're going next time!" said the man who looked like their leader, towering over me with an angry expression. "Kids" he muttered as he picked up his bike and him and his followers rode away.

"Jeez, remind me to never join the cycling squad." I heard a voice say from behind me. I tilted my head back and saw an amused Beca leaning over me.

"Oh really? I think they look like fun!" I said sarcastically.

She offered her hands to me "Did mama never tell you to look both ways when crossing?" she asked.

I felt the blood flood my cheeks as she asked. "I was, uh... distracted" She pulled me up and I winced as a pain struck my left butt cheek.

"You okay there soldier?"

"Yeah, I guess those cyclists are literally a pain in my butt"

She laughed. "Let's get some ice on dat ass" she said, trying to sound gangster.

I joined her laughter as we made our way up to her dorm. Once there, I lay on her bed and she handed me an icepack for my throbbing behind.

"Thanks" I smiled up at her noticed her turn away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring. "Oh, please Becs, it's not like there's anything you haven't seen before" I winked and her cheeks flooded with colour, then she regained her composure and looked at me seriously.

"Look, about that... I know we've been avoiding this topic all day, but I'm sorry for skipping out on you this morning. I really did have to go... and I don't know what you think it meant... but, I'm not really looking for anything serious right now. Like a relationship or... whatever."

I sighed with relief, thankful that the brunette had seen to the giant elephant in the room "Oh, don't worry I'm not either... I've never actually been with another girl before..." I said looking down, it was now my turn to blush.

"What?" I looked up to see a wide eyed Beca gaping at me.

"What?" I questioned.

"That was your first time with a woman?" I nodded. "Wow. I couldn't tell."

"Really?"

She nodded and sat in her desk chair, "Yeah, you were quite something." She smiled slightly. "It was a very good night."

"It really was, wasn't it?" I was smiling as well. We both chuckled awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze.

I knew I shouldn't pry, but my curiosity got the better of me "So... girls, huh?"

"Yeah... and guys, but lately more girls have been catching my eye, we are the fairer sex" I laughed and agreed. "Have you ever... you know, been attracted to girls?"

"Not before last night... but if that was any indication of what it's like, it's certainly going to be a road I travel down in the future"

"Yeah" Beca said "but don't get your hopes up, I've had a lot of practice." I raised my eyebrows and gasped slightly at this. "Hey now, I meant I experimented a lot in high school"

"Well I don't know..."I trailed off thoughtfully. I was shocked and the ease in which I was exposing all this to Beca. I hadn't even spoken to Aubrey so openly before.

"Well, I'll be happy to help if you need convincing" Beca said, sending a wink in my direction. It was a joke I know, but it struck a chord in me.

"Really?" I sat up fast as the gears turned in my mind "that could work" I added thoughtfully, mostly to myself.

She frowned, "Chloe?"

"You're not looking for anything serious, right?" she shook her head "Neither am I... and we both have needs... that were quite satisfied after the events of last night" I added gesturing between myself and her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Look Becs, we're friends. Nothing more. And you can so no if you want to, but here's what's on the table: Sex. No feelings or any relationshippy crap, because honestly I'm done with that, just sex."

She shook her head in disbelief "Even I saw the movie with Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis. Friends with Benefits _never_ works, Chlo? " before I could respond, she added, "besides, you're not thinking straight. Last night may have confused you and with it being right after your break up, it would've been even worse."

"No Beca, I've thought about it – a LOT. All day actually" I said matter of factly.

"Really?" I nodded, she sighed heavily, "People get hurt when they do this stuff Chlo, and I don't want to hurt you"

"I know what you're thinking and you won't. Think about it, I've never liked girls before, so the odds of me falling for you are pretty slim – no offense - and you've never had more than platonic feelings for anyone, so I'm obviously out of the question" I shrugged, "throw in the aca-mazing sex and we have a win-win situation on our hands"

Hoping I had her convinced, I moved to kneel in front of her, saying "Please Becs, I know you've been thinking about it too" and I winked as flirtatiously as I could, just for effect.

She rolled her eyes and caved in, "Fine. But only if you're sure?"

"Positive" I said definitely.

"Good," she stood and pulled me up "because I've wanted to jump you all day"

She pushed me down onto the bed, and my ice pack was soon forgotten, for shortly there was a small pile of clothing beginning to form on top of it...

XXXXXX

**A/N: I don't know about this one... Let me know if you want me to continue or not and I'll see from there. I rewrote this about 10 times so... send prompts as reviews or kendrickgirlcrush .tumblr .com :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I'll be updating as soon as I can. I'm going to be getting really busy as of Thursday, but I'll do my best. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews from chapter 1! I really appreciate the feedback, however: **

**_Neyo : "mmm definitely something I like to read. do please continue, though I hope you would write all the naughty bits too lol .P"_**

**Me? Smut? *bashful giggle* I may try... but you should know this. I am awkward and burst at the thought of smut... me writing would be uncomfortable and just... *shudders* For you though, I may attempt it in future chapters/stories.**

**Anyway, on with it! Thanks for the R&Rs... please leave more! J Thanks so much!**

XXXXXX

Beca's POV:

Two weeks had passed since Chloe and I had started with our... arrangement. It was working well for us, sneaking off to our dorms between classes, making eyes at each other in public to see who could get the other more worked up (I usually won, just saying, but Chloe more than made up for it) and we had gotten a lot closer, our friendship had gotten stronger since we started. Surprised? Me to.

Sitting in the quad with my headphones on, I felt the ground quake beneath me. Expecting to see the redhead, I smiled and turned to face her, only to find Jesse making himself at home beside me.

I sighed, "Hey Jess" I returned my attention to my computer screen, slightly annoyed that he had made disturbing my peace somewhat of a ritual for himself.

"What's up?" he smiled, "Ok, so tonight's instalment of the Movication is _Say Anything_. Seriously, I really think you'll like this one-"

"Sorry buddy, I can't tonight. I've made plans with Chloe" it was a lie, yes. But I couldn't deal with his puppy dog eyes right now... besides, plans could easily be made, I snickered to myself.

His face faltered at this, I knew how he felt about me but I also knew that I would never reciprocate his feelings... I don't _do_ feelings and he wants his movie ending where there are fireworks and happy endings and, to be honest, I find that exhausting. I just want to have fun, is that so wrong?

"Oh well" he brightened up again, "tomorrow then?" I nodded. "Great, well I've gotta go, I'm meeting the Trebles for lunch. See you later weirdo."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, then fully registered to the rest of his sentence: _lunch._

I hadn't eaten since dinner the night before, and with it being almost 1pm, I was surprised I didn't hear my grumbling stomach over the mix I was making. I quickly gathered my things, pushed my headphones onto my shoulders and made my way to _Ronnie's Rush In_. It was a bit of a walk from campus, but it wasn't full of rowdy students like the nearby Burger King or Starbucks, plus their burgers were worth it. Mmm... my belly growled again at the thought.

Once there, it sounded like a lion was trapped in my abdomen. I hurried to the counter and found a familiar smile behind it. "Benji? Hey man, how've you been?"

The boy looked up and beamed at the brunette, "Hey Beca, I'm good thanks and yourself?"

"I'm good." I replied.

"Rawr" my stomach added.

I blushed, "starving though"

He chuckled, "no problem, what can I get you?"

"Supersized cheeseburger meal and a large chocolate milkshake please,"

"Sure thing"

Five minutes later, he handed me my bag. I thanked him, payed and eagerly scanned the room for a seat when I noticed a mass of red hair and saw Chloe shuffle her way into a booth. I made my way over to her.

"Is this seat taken?"I asked.

"Yeah it is actually," she replied, "I saw this sexy brunette come in here and wondered if she wanted to have lunch with me" she winked.

"I really can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not" I said with narrowed eyes.

She laughed, "I've been spending too much time with you... have a seat, I just ordered."

"Thanks" I said as I unloaded my meal.

"Jeez Becs, how many of us are you feeding. And how do you already have food?" she questioned.

I smiled, "ordering as take out and then getting a table is so much quicker than eating in." I said just as a waitress placed a burger in front of Chloe.

"Is it now?" she said with a wink.

I gasped, "What? How did you get that so fast?"

"I know people" she said darkly.

"Uh oh. Are you in the mafia? Should I bow down and kiss your ring? Oh what have I gotten myself into?" I feigned panic before dramatically eating a French fry.

She chuckled, "Really Beca? Me? Mafia? Come on"

I stopped my antics and looked her up and down, "Yeah... no. You're right, you haven't got half the badassness needed for mafia life." That got me a fry in the face. "Thanks!"I said, putting the chip in my mouth and smirking at her.

I then proceeded to prepare my burger. I scraped the mayonnaise off the bun and flipped over the patty, all of a sudden disappointed.

"Awe, they forgot the onions and radish."

"Here," said Chloe, who I noticed was doing something similar to her meal, "have mine, I always take off the unneeded bits"

"What?" I said while spooning her 'unneeded bits' onto my plate. "They're the best part!"

"Meh," she shrugged and scooped my mayonnaise onto her burger.

"Hey? I was gonna eat that!"

She scoffed, "Oh please, Beca, you never have any sauces whatsoever on your food"

She wasn't wrong; they always got in the way. The two of us bit into our burgers simultaneously, moaning pleasurably in response.

"This place makes the best burgers" I said.

"I know right" Chloe said closing her eyes. "Oh _god_ this is good"

"That's what she said" I smirked.

Her eyes shot open and she pointed her food at me, "actually, that's what YOU said... well, moaned really. Last night if I remember correctly." She wagged her eyebrows and winked at me.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and she giggled at my default reaction to her dirty talk.

"Do you always take so much pleasure in making me blush in public?"I asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to be overheard.

Her eyes dilated slightly as she leant forward, "Well how else are you supposed to pleasure me in public?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

I almost choked on the bite I had taken moments before, coughing slightly, I felt my cheeks redden even further. "Seriously Chlo? You're so blatant."

"It was a valid question." She leant back and cracked her knuckles. _The sign._ Chloe cracking her knuckles told me that she wanted me. That's how we said "let's go have sex" without anyone actually knowing that that's what it meant.

I looked around, "here?" I asked.

She nodded and got up from her seat. "I'm going to the ladies'" she said loudly, before adding softly "and I'll be waiting."

I nervously ate my burger in silence for about a minute, trying desperately not to burst through the bathroom door. I inconspicuously let my eyes wonder around the room. No one seemed to be paying any attention to me. And so I stood up and sauntered lazily over to the bathroom door, before shoving the door open and jumping inside.

XXXXXX

Stammering of _Ronnie's_ in hysterical fits of laughter, Chloe and I made our way to rehearsals. Chloe's smile fell slightly – only slightly – when a bulky figure stopped in front of us.

"Tom! What is up?" she said in a sing-song voice. Was she drunk?

"Oh, hey Chloe and uh..." He looked over me.

"Beca" I said icily. This idiot thinks he can speak to Chloe? Nuh uh. I don't think so.

"...Beca." he added and then looked back up at Chloe. "I've been meaning to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"Nope, we're on our way to Bellas practice." She looped her arm through mine "And anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Becs." She looked at him expectantly; his gaze fell to the ground.

"I, uhm... I just-" he stammered then sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way things ended. I love you Chloe, I want us back."

Chloe's face fell slightly at his words and she considered them, "Apology accepted." She started walking, tugging me with her.

I heard him call from behind us, "Chloe, wait!" she stopped and waited for him to catch up. "I miss you."

She sighed "Look Tom, no. Our break up I have come to discover was a good thing. Something felt wrong for a while. There was no connection and now I'm learning a lot about myself. I'm" she snuck a quick glance at me when he looked away "expanding my horizons, so to speak. Like you said, we had a good time, but I also think we should see other people"

Mentally high fiving her, I smiled sardonically up at Tom until Chloe pulled me away again. "Nice one, red." She winked down at me.

When I heard him calling Chloe's name once more, I couldn't stop myself. I huffed and spun around. "Look, buddy" I said poking his chest "I don't know how it goes in your world, but where I come from, when a girl says no, she means no. And who breaks up with someone over text message anyway? And now you expect it to be okay with some lame-ass apology? Treat her with the respect she deserves, man!"

He looked me up and down, probably wondering how someone so small could be so badass... I don't think so though, because he frowned then tugged lightly on my headphones when I smacked his hand away he smirked and said, "Nice jacket". He looked over apologetically at Chloe, who sent him quickly on his way.

I spun around to face the redhead "I am so sorry about that, Chloe! I don't know what I was thinking..."

Chloe pulled me in for a tight embrace. "Thank you so much! He's gone. You're my little knight in shining armour"

I smiled into her shoulder, "What are friends for?"

XXXXXX

**A/N: So there it is! Chapter 2... let me know what you think, what you'd like (I may even try to include another ship, if you're nice) any send prompts if you wish... :) Have a nice day! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Ok, so a few people have told me to try out some smut... and here it is! (jeez, talk about conforming to peer pressure! Lol) It is in bold so if you want to surpass it, feel free to do so. **

**Chapter 3 everybody! Let me know what you think... I really hope it makes sense.**

Beca's POV: 

The next morning I woke up with a text from my dad asking me to see him for his weekly "How are things?", "Made any friends yet?" or "How about you come around for dinner with Sheila and I?" meetings... I headed down unenthusiastically to his classroom after my morning class. At about 11:30, I watched his students file out of his – extremely bleak, judging by their expressions – lecture knocked on the hall door after the last girl had slumped out

"You wanted to see me?" I said solemnly to my father, who was sorting through a few papers on his otherwise empty desk.

"'Hi dad, how are you?' 'I'm great thanks Beca! And yourself?' 'I'm swell thanks dad!'" he replied. And people actually wonder where I got my sarcasm from... can you believe it?

"Hi dad, how are you?" I said sweetly.

He rolled his eyes, "Professor Hale tells me that you missed another Philosophy class last week" he stated.

I sighed, "Oh, we're getting straight down to it are we? No small talk?"

His hands hit the desk hard, "I've had it Beca!" he looked up at me with his steely grey eyes "You've been here for almost 3 months and you've done nothing but complain and waste your time on making what your generation calls music on your laptop."

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "Dad, I'm going to my classes, you just happened to ask about me the ONE time I was sick. I've made friends, I got a job at the radio station and I even joined an a Capella group for Christ's sake!"

"Oh, and you're putting your heart and soul into that are you?"

"Well it's kind of hard to be enthusiastic when the captain is a total douche-bee, won't change the set from an ancient playlist or listen to anything we have to say!" I all but shouted at my father. I was trying. I was legitimately putting effort into enjoying Barden University, why couldn't he see that?

"There you go, complaining again!" he huffed out, closing his briefcase. I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off. "Don't forget our deal Beca, if you want LA, you're going to have to at least attempt to have fun, okay?" I had to ball my hands up into fists to refrain from punching him.

And with that, he stormed out of the hall. 'What the heck just happened?' I thought to myself. I slammed my hands onto the desk and briefly screamed out in frustration, head hanging low. My hands were clenched around the edge of the desk when her head popped around the corner.

Chloe had seen my father storm out of his lecture hall and, knowing I was inside and probably just as livid, decided she wanted to "cheer me up".

"You wanted to see me Miss Mitchell?" she asked innocently.

"What?" I asked. I looked up, confused.

"Is this about my misbehaviour in class? I'm sorry... I can't help it." She entered the room and shut the door behind her, "When I'm around you I can't help but be _naughty_" she secured the lock and snaked her way across the room towards me. I then realised what she was doing and chuckled to myself. What is it with this girl and public sex?

"Or, maybe it's my grades?" she enquired sweetly. I felt one arm wind around my waist and the other moving my hair from my shoulder, exposing my neck. I shuddered slightly as I felt her breath tickle my right ear, "Please, just tell me what I can to improve them, Miss Mitchell" she said huskily and trailed kisses down my neckline, unbuttoning my shirt and pulling my shirt down a bit, revealing my shoulder and peppering kisses there too. "I'll do _anything_" she whispered.

"Well then," I said, deciding to play along. I spun around in her arms and our noses almost touched, "You should really work on the practical application of my teachings, _Miss Beale_"

**"Really?" she asked, "So... how's this?"**

**She placed open-mouth kisses roughly on my neck and then proceeded to rip open the rest of the buttons on my (brand new) top, and hurled it over her shoulder, she scraped her nails along my abdomen and up my back, finally flicking open the clasp on my bra expertly. Massaging the flesh of my exposed breasts, her tongue danced over my pulse point and I hummed a moan of approval.**

**My breathing started to get shorter at this point, "Well," I breathed, "if you're lucky, that might get you and 'A'" I pulled her head back, "minus" I smirked.**

**She raised her eyebrows at this and then shrugged, "I suppose I should just go for extra credit then?" She quickly ran her hands along by backside and lifted me up by my thighs, putting onto the desk behind me. I grabbed her head and kissed her hard, entangling my hands in her long, red curls while she returned the kiss and unbuttoned my jeans, and in no time, I felt her four fingers rubbing against my sex. I gasped and broke of the kiss, throwing my head back and leaning on one arm, while the other grasped tightly on the older girl's shoulder, pushing her down hard. **

**Complying with my silent demands, the redhead slowly but surely kissed her way down my body, stopping only to lick around my erect nipple. I hissed out in pleasure as she bit down on one and continued to tease me. Almost on her knees now, Chloe tugged down the hem of my pants until they were hanging by my ankles. Her fingers trailed deliberately up my legs, and as she reached my upper thighs, she parted them further. I pushed my pelvis forward, willing her to enter me. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and grinned at the lust in my eyes. Without breaking eye contact, she parted my wet folds slightly with her tongue. I let out a slow, ragged breath as she finally made contact. **

**I didn't dare look away. Again, she stuck her tongue into me, quicker this time, and I felt it move inside of me. I couldn't refrain from throwing my head back and revelling in the pleasure she was giving me. I was moaning and forming incoherent words unintentionally. Just as she found a rhythm, she started rubbing circles on my clit to the same beat. To my surprise, she also plunged 2 fingers into me and my hips rocked back and forth with her rhythm. Her digits found my g-spot in no time. Pulling her head back to take a breath, she began pumping faster and faster, curling her fingers until my hips followed no steady beat, my eyes fluttered shut and my walls soon closed in around her. My orgasm burst inside of me and I could feel my blood pumping faster and the flow of my cum escape me, falling onto Chloe's ready tongue.**

**I fell back onto my elbows and my legs just hung over the side of the desk, feeling like jelly. My lover was crawling her way back up my body, stopping as she reached my head. **

**"I don't know if I did it right, Miss." She bit down hard on my earlobe. "But, you know what they say... 'practice makes perfect', right?" I could feel myself swiftly recovering from my high.**

**"Mmmhmm" was my response as she kissed down my jaw line, "but don't you think you'd be a quicker learner if you knew exactly what you were doing wrong?" before she could say anything, I pushed her off of me, slid off the desk and flipped our positions over, pinning the redhead between the small table and myself. With her dark eyes admiring my body and her ripping off her own jacket, I could see that Chloe was already quite worked up. **

**I pulled her head down to me and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, quickly gaining access to the other girl's mouth. Tugging lightly on her hair and eliciting the usual throaty moan in response, I smiled to myself and got to work. I pulled up the hem of her shirt and ran my hand over her taught abs and felt her –braless- breasts and hardened nipple, running my thumb over it. I broke off the kiss for a moment to lift Chloe's shirt up over her head and I flung it to the floor behind me and pulled our bodies together, igniting a flare of passion between us. Our kisses became rougher and I felt the redhead's hips roll onto my lower stomach and her small hands clench my hair tightly. I pushed the palm of my hand hard between the older girl's legs. Her squeal and resounding moan spurred me on, so I pushed my hand into her shorts and found that she was not wearing any underwear.**

**"Oh, how I love it when my students com prepared" I murmured into her lips, smirking.**

**"I always... aim to please... Miss Mitchell" she managed to get out before I plunged 3 fingers deep into her at an escalating pace. "Oh, god..." she pushed onto my shoulders with both hands and closed her eyes as she enjoyed my actions.**

**I pulled her lower body even closer to mine and started thrusting into her with the full force of my body, using all my strength to bring her to the edge. She started letting out small gasps of curses that soon became loud moans that I had to silence with lips on hers once more, for the fear of being caught.**

**"Oh, ****_wow,_****" she gasped as I felt her walls clench around my fingers "Beca, I'm so close-" **

**I stopped all of my actions suddenly and she whimpered, frowning at the loss of contact, "it's Miss Mitchell to you, Chloe." I smirked at her.**

**She pushed her hips into me again, begging for more "Miss Mitchell****_,_**** I'm so sorry. ****_Please_****... Let me cum."**

**I thrust my hand into her once again, four fingers this time, and she closed her eyes and let out short, raspy breaths, her body meeting my rhythm in perfect time.**

**"Look at me Chloe." I whispered into her ear, No response.**

**"Chloe, I said look at me. Open your eyes" her eyes shot wide open and found mine quickly. I could see that they wanted to shut but I wouldn't let them. The intensity of the stare, our compromising position, the idea that we could very easily get ****_caught_**** in said compromising position. It all added up to the danger and passion of the moment, and I wanted to see it all in Chloe's eyes. As I felt her walls closing again, she gasped uneven breaths and loud moans and I could feel the vibrations of her body against mine when she finally hit her high. I let her ride it out on my hand and she collapsed onto me, I could feel her warm, heavy breaths on my cold, naked torso for a minute or so as they evened out to some extent.**

**"A plus plus plus" I said after a moment, while Chloe was still catching her breath. She looked up and smiled at me.**

**"Same to you"**

XXXXXX

Chloe's POV: 

With _Not Another Teenage Movie_ under one arm and a large bowl of popcorn in the other, I hurried off to Baker Hall. I thought Beca may like this movie as it made a mockery of all the movies she hates, and there is no chance that she would've seen it if she has any taste. I got to her dorm and knocked on the door, smiling brightly when a sleepy looking Beca opened it.

"Hey Chlo" she said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"What's up, buddy?" I beamed, holding up my articles. "I come bearing popcorn and a comedy!"

She groaned and looked up, "Nooo! Not you as well!"

I laughed until I heard a voice call "Who is it Becs?" and an equally tired Jesse appeared behind the girl.

"It's Chloe" he smiled lazily at the introduction.

"Hey Chlo." He said.

"Jesse" I said curtly.

Beca shook herself, "Sorry, I'm so rude. Come on in"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude." I replied a little too coldly.

"Don't worry, you wouldn't be. Jesse was just leaving."

_Oh, ok. Maybe I should just take a number?_ I thought.

"No really, I shouldn't have come anyway. I'm really tired." I said, faking an over-dramatic yawn.

"Uh... ok? Maybe some other time. You could take a swing at educating me in the ways of film" she said with a wink.

"Yeah, maybe. Night" I turned on my heel and walked away.

"See you later, Chlo" I heard her call and simply waved over my shoulder.

I hurried back to the apartment shared with Aubrey and tried very hard not to kick myself.

'Dammit Chloe! It's not like she's yours. Friends with benefits. Just sex. No strings attached. You need to pull yourself together! She can bone anyone she wants... except a Treble, but that isn't your dilemma here'

Then what was my dilemma. Did I like Beca? I considered it... I really shouldn't have, but I did. I went through the typical romance checklist.

Did we have a meet-cute? No. I jumped in on her shower.

Was she the charming, stereotypical and romantic leading man? No. She was sarcastic, cynical and socially awkward Beca.

Does she make my heart beat and blood run faster? ...maybe...

Do I think she is completely adorable when she bites her lip in concentration while mixing or figuring out steps at a Bellas rehearsal? ... yeah.

Does my breath catch in my throat when we kiss, or she simply touches me? Yes.

Are these normal thoughts for a friend to have... for a _friend_? Absolutely not.

Well, shit.

XXXXXX

I pushed through the apartment door and rushed straight to my room, mumbling a quick hello to Aubrey, who was lying on the couch... and I didn't even notice her company. There was a sound much like a suction pad being pulled from glass.

"Shoot! I thought you said she wasn't going to be home for hours?" the brunette gasped in horror.

Aubrey answered, "I swear, I thought she was" she cupped her partner's face in her hand "I'm sure she didn't see anything, otherwise she would've reacted."

Stacie smiled. "Wow. You sure are relaxed when you're turned on"

"That's the effect you have on me"

XXXXXX

**A/N: Ok... Chapter 3, over. The usual messages, prompts, feedback etc etc. It's 2am so I'm kind of tired, I really hope this chapter made sense to you guys :) and I'm going to weave Staubrey into this fic as well! (in case you didn't get that from the last section, lol)**

**Also, I apologize for the smut, it was my first time so I hope to get better at it. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: SOOOOOOO sorry for the late update... Life has been hectic and combine that with an awful case of writer's block and you have my situation... I'll try be better (although no promises) the updates may be more spread out now.**

**Due to popular demand, I'm going to add a bit of Staubrey in this fic (yay!) but it will still be mainly Bechloe.**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to blackindiaink for the support and ideas floating about! Who's awesome? You're awesome ;)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy! **

Chloe's POV: 

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Beca!"

I felt her hand tug on my arm as I opened the rehearsal door.

"Beale, I know you. You've been avoiding me and usually you are all up in my personal space, making jokes and being random with me but now you won't even speak to me!"

_Oh yeah, well last night I spent hours lying in bed thinking that I could be a little bit in love with you!_

I sighed and turned to face the girl, "Look, I know we said no emotions or whatever and we are purely in a platonic, yet sexual relationship thingy, but I don't do multiple partners. Loving or otherwise, okay?" I crossed my arms and looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes went from being shocked, to furrowing in confusion, "wait what?"

"Particularly when you are breaking the oath!" I added in a harsh whisper, ignoring her statement completely.

Beca rolled her eyes at me "Chloe, could you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"You've been Treble-boned!" she still looked confused, I rolled my eyes, "Jesse?" I said loudly. "I was there last night, remember?" I said, softer this time.

She let out a small laugh "Oh wow"

I scowled at her disbelievingly, "I'm being dead serious Beca. I like to be safe, and I don't know who has been eating his meat and two veg!?" I said defensively. _Nice cover, Chloe_. Mental fist bump.

The brunette's face straightened – not without effort - "Look Chlo, there is nothing going on between me and Jesse. He's a friend!"

I scoffed, "Oh yeah, well you two seemed pretty tired out and _bedded_ when I came by last night"

"Yes, we were sleeping. But that was only because we were watching this God-awful movie that was so boring even Jesse fell asleep. I was going to thank you for dropping by and waking us up before he got any ideas, but it seems you got a few of your own, huh?" she smirked.

"Oh," I said, covering my face with my hands, "Oh my god, I am such an idiot! I'm sorry, I over-think everything."

She rubbed a hand up my arm and said with a chuckle "You're not. It's okay, red" I felt goosebumps rise at the contact and looked up at her through my fingers. She cleared her throat awkwardly and withdrew her hand immediately, I missed it. "I mean, it's not like we're in a relationship or anything" she added as a joke.

I faked a smile in return, "Uh, yeah. Then it would be weird!"

She smiled sheepishly, "So are we ok?"

"Is the Pope a catholic?"

Her face scrunched up in confusion and shrugged, "I don't know, is he?" So adorable.

I laughed "Yes Beca. It means yes."

"Thank God. I thought you'd be mad for ages"

"Well, I didn't really have anything to be mad at in the end... but if it happens again, I may have to withhold sex for a week"

Her smile vanished instantly, and her face resembled that of a child who had just found out their hamster had died, pouting and everything, "What? No!"

I laughed and nudged her in the ribs, "I'm screwing with you, shorty."

Her eyes narrowed at the nickname; "as if you'd be able to resist this!" she shot back, running her hands down her torso, winking. She turned back to where Aubrey was currently calling the girls to order.

"You know, I really can't" I muttered sadly, then followed the shorter girl to the group.

XXXXXX

Aubrey's POV:

I clapped my hands for attention, "Alright everyone! Five minute lunch break." I call out as the Bellas end the choreography for the umpteenth time that day. The girls sighed happily and rushed to their bags. I caught up to Amy, who seemed to be in her own world.

"Amy," I said sternly, "when I say five minutes, I mean it this time. Go eat." No response. "Amy, hello?"

"I was wrong... but Tasmanian statistics are never wrong." She muttered to no one in particular.

"Amy, what are you talking about?" I asked impatiently, shaking the girl on her shoulder.

She turned to me with a mad look in her eye and put her hands on my shoulders "There are at least 3 lesbians among us, Aubrey!"

My heart rate accelerated and my eyes widened. Did she know? I shot a worried glance at Stacie, who was trying to assist Denise with the dance steps, as the latter had two left feet. Stace is so generous. I mean, it's her only break for the day and she's spending it trying to help someone els-

I shook myself and took a step back from the Australian. Rolling my eyes at her dramatically, I said, "Amy, don't be ridiculous. Eat your lunch." I turned to walk away unscrewed my bottle, Amy pulled me back and gestured to her left as I took a swig.

"Look over there and tell me that that isn't lesbian interaction"

I looked in the direction she was pointing and proceeded to spit the water in my mouth all over the floor in front of me. It was disturbing to say the least.

Chloe was perched on the edge of her chair eating her papaya... I say eating. I mean tonguing and biting slowly, deliberately, and in a _very_ seductive manner, with a perverted smile directed across at an uncomfortable looking Beca, who was seated a few rows down biting her bottom lip, squeezing her legs together tightly and whose face was becoming increasingly redder, and eyes increasingly darker as Chloe repeatedly plunged her tongue deep into her – conveniently shaped – piece of fruit.

It felt like my eyes couldn't get any wider "Oh. My. Aca-_God_."

"I know! But I guess this is America... you guys do your own thing half the time so..." Amy wandered off, while I stood wide eyed at my best friend and her... lover?

XXXXXX

"...and she just had this look in her eye that said 'I want you now!' isn't that weird. I mean, Chloe is my best friend. I've known her since we were 6 and I gave _never_ seen her look so... aroused."

I was lying on Stacie's single bed with my head in the brunette's lap ranting about the scene I had witnessed less than an hour ago.

"Well, I'm not really surprised" the younger woman said she wound her fingers in my hair, "I mean, Beca has always been into sex and didn't you say that Chloe jumped into her shower?"

"Yeah, except that's just Chloe. No sense of boundaries whatsoever" I replied, "but I mean, we tell each other everything. How could I not know that she and Beca are an item?"

"Does Chloe know about us...?" I could hear the hurt laced in my girlfriend's words, so I sat up and turned to face her, her eyes looking down.

"Stace, I'm so sorry... but, I'm just not ready yet. I really _really_ like you, but if people found out then the news could get back to my father and then-" I sensed the bile rise in my throat and my hand went straight to my mouth. My uncle – my dad's brother – had been gay and disowned by the entire family because of it; I hadn't seen him in 10 years.

I felt Stacie's warm hand take my own and she kissed my knuckles, then she laced our fingers together.

"Don't worry ok? I can wait and tell people when you're ready" my stomach calmed, but I felt my heart beat faster as her face moved closer to mine, "because I really _really_ like you to" she added with a grin. Our eyes closed as she placed a sweet kiss on my lips. My butterflies went into overdrive when she kissed me. Every. _Darn_. Time.

I smiled at her as she leaned back a bit, not too far, and asked, "Why doesn't the world get to see this side of you? The sweet hopeless romantic who always knows what to say?"

"Well, she only comes out around you. I've never been this hopeless romantic, but you change me – for the better. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still think about a lot of sex and the physical stuff, but now I only think about one person doing that stuff with" she lowered her head as her usually tanned cheeks began to redden. I was the first relationship Stacie has had, so seeing her open up to me like this – all bashful and vulnerable – made me fall for her even harder.

I pulled her chin up and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "well, I guess we make each other better people"

XXXXXX

I hurried home after being in Stacie's dorm room for over two hours (or the library, studying, as I have been telling Chloe) forming several questions in my mind that I intended to ask the redhead as soon as I arrived. I unlocked the door and scanned the house for my friend.

"Hey Chlo, I just got in. Do you wan- OH MY GOD!"

Oh, how I wished I could unsee the very sly, very _naked_ Beca lying sprawled out on _MY_ couch, displaying her goods for me to see! I spun around, covering my eyes in the process.

"Shit! Aubrey, what are you doing here?"

"I live here!" I spat angrily as I turned to face Beca, then shut my eyes tightly- remembering why I turned away in the first place "Jeez, would you cover yourself up please?!"

Once Beca was satisfactorily clothed – or concealed by a blanket, whichever – I peeked through my fingers to check if the coast was clear.

"I'm baaack! And boy have I got a surprise for you?" Chloe called through the door, grinning flirtatiously as she turned the corner, carrying a small black gift bag with her. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her fuming best friend and her face fell.

"Bree, back so soon?" she said, trying to play innocence.

I looked between the two women "You two have some serious explaining to do!"

XXXXXX

I closed the door behind Beca and turned to face Chloe. "So you guys just hook up?"

The redhead nodded and my eyes furrowed, "why?"

"Well, you see, Beca was never one for relationships" she explained, carefully, "and Tom and I had just broken up so I wasn't looking for anything serious either... so, after the Riff-Off, we kind of had a drunken one-night stand and then afterwards we made a pact of sorts and decided to just go with it"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked.

Chloe looked down, not wanting to meet my eye. "Well, I didn't want you to be disappointed in me"

I wrapped my arms around my best friend's waist and felt her nose nuzzle into my shoulder when she returned the embrace.

"Chloe, remember that we're like sisters, and that I'll love you no matter what, ok?" I said and felt the other girl nod, "Now, no – of course I don't think that this will do you any good in the long run, but I understand that you're a big girl and have your reasons."

"Thanks Bree. Gosh, you're such a great friend"

"I know." I replied simply. Chloe hit my shoulder playfully and I pulled her down onto the couch. "So, tell me about your shenanigans with the world's most annoying alt-girl"

She rolled her eyes, but then answered enthusiastically, "She's really quite something, Bree – really! At first I was a little reluctant, but wow. Being with a girl is so different, but better in a lot of ways"

I took a deep breath in "I know."

Chloe stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed, "you know?" she smiled devilishly and I nodded. "Aubrey Posen, you little minx!"

XXXXXX

**A/N: So there is chapter 4! Again, sorry for the delay, but I hope you liked it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: I am so incredibly sorry that it took me so long to update this! Life happened and love happened and urgh! Please don't hate me, I love you guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story... it really means a lot to me that you guys take the time to read it, especially to comment and critique. **

**There is more smut in this chapter; it's in bold again so if you don't want to read it, you don't have to.**

**Thanks again for reading! :)**

Chloe's POV: 

"I'm so happy for you Bree!"

"Thanks Chloe"

"Tell me everything!" I looked expectantly up at my best friend whose mouth was beginning to curve up slightly and cheeks began to get a tinge of red at the thought of her girlfriend, it was so cute!

"There isn't much to tell really..." Aubrey said, suddenly finding the hem of her shirt unbelievably appealing.

"When did you guys get together?"

My friend laughed, "Well, it was a few days after the auditions actually. I went to go get my hair done and it turns out that Stace and I both have the same hairdresser..." I nodded, pushing her to continue. "Well, she was in the chair next to me and we were sat there for hours because we were both having colours done... and uh, I realised she's really smart and funny and deep as well. People only see this closed off, sexual side of her but she told me that she was afraid to let her guard down because people would see her as weak. That day, she really opened up to me and after her appointment, she waited for me and asked me if I wanted to go for coffee," she had a fully fledged beam on her face at this point and her eyes were unfocussed, not looking at anything in particular. "I said yes and we continued having a great time... Then, when she walked me home, she told me that in the first rehearsal, she was trying to catch my attention with her sexy moves but instead you kept coming in and tried to help her" she let out a laugh and her eyes fell to the floor, bashfully, "And then, as we got to my door it felt a lot like a date and when she kissed me, I found myself kissing back because I really liked her. This is my first relationship with a woman and she's been really patient with me, not pushy, and" she looked up at me seriously, "I really see myself falling hard for this girl Chlo."

"I think you already have" I responded, I felt a pang of jealousy strike my chest. I wanted to have those feelings... well, I want them to be _mutual_ anyway. I grabbed a hold of Aubrey's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I really am glad that you're happy, Bree."

"Thanks" she squeezed me back and her eyes fell on the package I had entered with earlier "What's in the bag?" she asked innocently, nodding in the little black bag's direction and looking back at me. I smiled, embarrassed, and bit my lip. Aubrey raised her hands defensively. "Actually, I don't want to know" she got up and made her way to the kitchen. She quickly turned back and gave me a wink, "however, I have a date planned for later if you want to use it – NOT on my couch!" she added with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry about that, Bree." I grabbed Beca's present and headed out the door. "Invite, Stacie over, I'm going to see Becs" I winked and laughed and Bree's gagging face as I closed to door behind me.

Five minutes later, I was at the freshman's door and I raised my fist and rapped a catchy tune on it. Moments later, it opened and the freshly showered brunette on the other side smiled and welcomed me in.

"Hey hey Kimmy Jin," I said, pushing past Beca and greeting her sombre roommate. I made myself at home on the brunette's bed as I watched the Korean girl mumble something to Beca. I heard "mhhhgmaksdk – white girls" I don't know...

"Oh the luxurious life of a freshman! Having to share a box sized room with another..." I tried to think of a word "...joyful presence?" I sighed dramatically.

Beca laughed and sat beside me on her small bed. "Yeah, next year, I'm making my dad pay for a single! Ain't nobody got time fo' this!" she said, mimicking a video we had watched together on YouTube.

"Next year, huh? No more LA?" I enquired.

The brunette simply shrugged noncommittally, "So red, what brings you here to my humble abode? I know it wasn't just to kick out Kimmy Jin"

"Actually, it was" I said matter-of-factly, "And now that my job is done, I'll just be leaving" I got up and made for the door. As soon as I opened it I was called back.

"Hey wait, you forgot your-" I turned and saw the brunette looking into the black gift bag with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. I smiled a predatory smile, "-uhm... vibrator?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's a strap on, silly and it was my gift to you but-" I went to grab the bag from her, but she pulled it back and held it bedside her protectively.

"Well, I didn't tell you to leave" she smiled.

"Good." I kicked the door shut behind me (seriously, what is with these rooms? There's about a foot between her bed and the door?) and crashed my lips against hers before unbuttoning her top.

**She made quick work of my clothing and pretty soon she was sprawled on top of a very naked me, in only her lacy black underwear, pinching my left nipple between her teeth and kneading my right breast with her skilled fingers, my toy momentarily forgotten in the moment of desire. I huskily moaned her name in approval as her hand made her way down my taut abs and ghosted over my already dripping entrance. She grinned up at me through her eyelashes with passion and lust in her eyes as she plunged 2 fingers into me. After the first hit, she went at an antagonising, slow pace. **

**"Oh, god Bec..." I gasped out as her fingers curled inside me and put pressure onto my g-spot "Oh wow!" my hips raised to meet her hand in the same deliberate rhythm, but trying to hurry her actions. I needed her. **

**She nipped at my neck and picked up the pace, her entire body thrusting along with her hand. My hands moved up her back and took a firm grip on her hair, tugging it, and then scraping my nails down her back, all the way down to her ass. I pushed down on her, forcing her into me further. Not expecting the action, she gasped and I wrapped my legs around hers, the entire bed jolting with our erratic movements.**

**I could feel the pleasure ripple through me as the explosion hit, I may or may not have screamed Beca's name several times before my actions became irregular, I lost control of my limbs and the brunette slowed her own after riding out my orgasm on her fingers and peppered kisses all over my body before I got my breath back.**

**"Thanks to you, my voice is going to be hoarse at rehearsals tomorrow" I said, "The girls are going to think I've started smoking"**

**Beca took a break from sucking at my collarbone to reply, "I'm sorry about that." Then she reconsidered, "actually no, I'm not. Like, at all" She winked and smirked sexily and placed a kiss softly on my lips.**

**"Oh, you will be" I argued, suddenly flipping us over and kissing the girl roughly. I sucked at her bottom lip and removed her bra with my skilled fingers, soon kneading her breasts firmly and, just for fun, I pressed my thigh between her legs. I smiled widely at the moan I got in response to my fabulous multi-tasking.**

**Still with my leg between hers and finding a pace to grind her to, reached to the floor and pulled the shaft shaped object out of the bag. I unwrapped it quickly and my lover's eyes widened and got impossibly darker at the sight of the jet black dildo in my hands. **

**I pushed myself off the other girl, who groaned at the loss of contact, but then watched me eagerly as I slowly pulled the strap-on up my legs and gasped as it pressed into my centre. After securing it in place, I climbed back onto Beca's body and enticed her by rubbing my new toy onto her entrance.**

**"Chloe, god... please..." I had never heard her so needy, begging for me to enter her. I pushed my new appendage into her deliberately and felt her body shudder beneath me, accompanied by a moan from each of us as we basked in the new found sensation inside us. Pleased with my actions I pulled my cock 3 quarters of the way out and thrust it straight back into her at full speed.**

**"Fuck, Chloe!" her eyes closed and her face contorted with pleasure as I slammed into her again... and again... and again. "Jesus Christ!" Beca exclaimed, gripping the sheets underneath her.**

**I continued to push my hips into her feeling myself coming close to the edge at the constant pressure on my own clit.**

**"CHLOE! Oh god!" she cried as she came. I was so close, but I needed to satisfy her more. I slowed my thrusts for about 20 seconds, letting her recover, before attacking again. I pulled her up as I leant back, letting her straddle me.**

**"Oh yeah" she murmured and took my breasts in her hands and started rubbing them. She started grinding into me, rolling herself up and down on top of me and letting her tempo pick up, getting faster and faster until she was bobbing, her moans and cries getting louder as I tilted my pelvis up and grabbed her hips, controlling them so that we hit each other at the right time. The only noises that could be heard were the slap of her skin against mine, her raspy gasps and both of our exclamations and curses.**

**"Oh...oh" I heard her gasp as I felt my second orgasm of the night threaten to overtake me, "Chloe, I'm gonna- ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck" she repeated with each movement. I felt her grinding become inconsistent and knew that she was close, so I stopped holding back. **

**I let the feeling wash through me as we both toppled over the edge and I found Beca's head on my chest, her entire body heaving with each breath she took. I smiled and she rolled off me until we were both on our backs staring at the ceiling.**

**"Wow." I breathed.**

**I only got my reply a minute later, and I looked over to find a glassy eyed Beca staring into space, "It's official." She said between breaths and looked over at me, finally focusing on something, "men are no longer needed on this planet, because ****_that_****" she gestured to the hard shaft between my legs, "is all they really offer and now..." she trailed off. "I've never screamed like that before"**

**"It's a tough feat to pull off" I replied, leaning on one elbow to get a better look at the girl. "But I think I pulled it off" I winked.**

**She smiled and raised an eyebrow, "That you did..." she paused and slid one hand over my chest, down my stomach and wrapped it around the strap-on "ready for round 3?"**

**"I thought you'd never ask" I giggled and rolled onto her.**

XXXXXX

Chloe's POV:

The next day I was just exiting my morning BioChem class listening to one of Beca's mixes. It was a mash up of Complicated by Avril Lavigne and We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift. I knew for a fact the Becs hated cheesy pop, so when I saw that she added the second song in my mix made it mean so much more to me.

I was dancing my way home when I felt a hand tug on my arm; I paused the mix and spun around. Tom. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi" he said.

"What do you want Tom?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"This is the first time I've seen you without your sassy little DJ pal..."

I shrugged, "Your point?"

"I miss you Chloe-bear." He said sweetly, "and I get that this is college and you want to experiment or whatever, but that dyke is not what you need-"

"Aca-scuse me?!" I cut him off.

"She's trying to keep you away from me! She's using you and you're letting her!"

"Tom, you cut yourself out of my life that night you texted me it was over. So now, whatever happens in it, is _none_ of your business. I am a grown woman; I can take care of myself. I know what I want and it is not you anymore"

"Chloe," he said through clenched teeth, "You're being stupid. Why can't you see that I'm what you need? I am here asking for you back, with my heart on my sleeve – the same heart that you broke, by the way – so could you stop acting life a heartless _bitch_" he spat the words at me "and let things go back to the way they were before?"

He tried to hold my hand, which I quickly snatched away from his grasp, "Whoa! Tom, quite frankly, I am getting really tired of your split personality. Not only are you insulting me right now, but also a great friend of mine. I've had it with you!" I smiled, "So now, I only have one thing I wanna say to you" I unplugged my headphone jack from my iPhone and pressed play on Beca's mix, holding up the phone to Tom's ear.

**_You've become somebody else around everyone else_**

**_You called off again last night but_**

**_You're tryna be cool, you look like a fool to me_**

**_I'm telling you, I'm telling you_**

****I started bobbing my head and singing along, to him.

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_We are never ever ever getting back together_**

**_You fall, and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into _**

**_Honestly you promised me I'm never gonna you faked it_**

**_Getting back together_**

I smiled sweetly at him and put my headphones back in, turning on my heel and walking away from the boy who just tore my heart apart. As I crashed through the door to my apartment, I immediately ran to my bedroom locked the door and cried my eyes out, letting the tears I'd sworn to never cry for him cascade down my cheeks and onto my bed.

His words had cut me deep. He was my boyfriend, didn't he know me at all? Maybe he did, and I just didn't know myself.

Was I heartless? I used to pride myself on being kind to people, helping them and letting them know I'd always be there if I was needed. I thought people liked that about me and that's why they let me in. I thought that that was why _Beca_ had let me in. I had thought I was special, the one person she had let in... but now? What if I ambushed her? What if she'd hate me for forcing her walls down before she was ready?

Tom had said I was stupid. And right now I felt brainless. I can't deny that he was right.

There I was falling for my best friend who could never know how I felt, but I couldn't help myself. She's so passionate and caring when you get past the walls she has built up around her heart. She's my adorable badass. The one who is so sweet behind closed doors that when we're in the outside world together, her tough show becomes a comedy and her angry glare is a cute pout that she now knows can get her anything from me... '_Why did you do this to yourself?_' my brain asked.

"Stupid Chloe." I cried, hitting my head against my pillow "stupid, stupid, STUPID Chloe!"

XXXXXX

Beca's POV:

Chloe had appeared at my door that night and just pounced on me – so I wasn't complaining... but her demeanour was different and I could tell that there was something bothering her, she just wouldn't tell me what it was, but insisted I just continue.

I was twirling my tongue around Chloe's pulse point - a task that usually elicited quite the reaction from the redhead – when... nothing. No moan, no throaty sigh – nothing.

I stopped my actions and looked up at her.

"Ok Chloe, what's wrong?"

She stared blankly at the ceiling "Nothing."

I sighed "You've been out of it for a while now. You can tell me" she shrugged nonchalantly; I sat up "Look Chlo, even though we're doing this," I gestured to our semi-naked bodies "we're still friends and you can talk to me."

She thought for a moment, looked away and then said quietly, as though she was defeated, "Am I a stupid, heartless bitch?"

I gasped "What? No! Who said that?"

"Tom..." she started twirling a loose strand hanging from the hem of my shirt subconsciously.

"Well, in my honest opinion, Tom is a damaged prick, and you deserve so much better."

"Really?" her voice sounded so small and unconvinced that it broke my heart.

"Of course. Come here." I leant back onto the pillow and I pulled her closer so she snuggled into my chest "Chloe, listen close and believe me, every word I'm about to say is true. You're smart. You're funny. Everyone loves you because you're kind, caring and loving. You have this way of making a person's day that much more special. You care; you listen to people without turning the conversations on to you. You never let the weight of the world bring you down; you stay positive even when most of us would give up on the world because you're a strong person. You treat people as equals and have respect for everyone. You trust people. You're trustworthy. You're perfect, Chloe, and he didn't see that."

Chloe sat up and stared at me for a moment with an odd glint in her eye, then she leaned in and we kissed. Not one of the forceful, hard kisses I was used to, but a soft, tender kiss that was leading nowhere sexual. One of my hands stroked her back, the other tangled in her hair while her hands cupped my face. Despite our half naked states, there were no wondering hands or thrusting body parts, it was just us. The kiss was laced with affection, care and love.

And it scared the living hell out of me.

XXXXXX

**A/N:**** YAY! Chapter 5. Check.**

**A few things: 1. The song I used is called We Are Complicated – Avril Lavigne vs Taylor Swift.**

**I found it on YouTube—this guys mixes are the best, check them out. watch?v=mwvFyDB4uhg**

**2. I know I seemed pretty hard on Tom, but please just imagine that he was a bigger douchebag than I originally let on.**

**3. Did you know that 'strap on' backwards is 'no parts' ... mind=blown!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :( School started with full force and now there's homework and meetings and soccer and UGH! Year 11 SUCKS! So I'm afraid updates won't be as frequent as they were, but I'll do my best.**

**PS. For those of you who read The Things You Didn't Do... I'm sorry once again. I was feeling angsty and evil (mwahahaha!) **

**Anywho, chapter 6 everybody! I hope you like!**

Beca's POV: 

I woke up after a long, peaceful sleep with a weight on my heart. No, not some metaphorical, deep ass crap the poetry club always harp on about, there was literally something heavy resting on the left side of my chest.

I opened one eye slowly, not wanting the bright sunlight to blind me first thing in the morning, and it fell on a sleeping Chloe, whose head was resting on my chest, rising and falling rhythmically with my breaths. I smiled and gently moved a strand of hair from her face, with the hand that was not wrapped around her back, to reveal the most adorable pout ever (her bottom lip jutted out for about a mile and her eyebrows were furrowed, as if she was in deep thought) and chuckled softly.

I was still wearing a baggy t shirt and underwear and Chloe had on a tank top and shorts. Upon seeing this, memories of the night before came back to me and instead of freaking out, I smiled. I don't know what has happened to me. I'm calm and staring lovingly at this girl, so I shook myself.

I breathed in deeply (taking in the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries – Chloe's scent) and sighed, I tightened my arms around the other girl and watched her mumble some incoherent sounds in her sleep.

I felt her stir slightly and immediately shut my eyes and lay my head back down, pretending to be asleep. I heard the older girl grumble a little and felt a jolt in the bed as she must have sat up, she laughed softly after a moment and, a bit of hesitation, her head was back on my chest, with her nose nuzzled in deep. I sighed deeply, stretched my arms out and rubbed my eyes putting on an I-just-woke-up face (uh, Oscar winning actress much?) and looked down at the redhead, whose eyes peered up at me, a little anxiously.

"G'morning" I mumbled (still 'just woke up').

She snorted, "You wake up like a lion"

"I do not!" I said, offended.

"Yeah, you kinda do"

"Well," I responded "You pout in your sleep."

She frowned in confusion, "How do you know? I woke up first"

_Panic!_ "I, uh, woke up in the night and you were pouting"

"Right..."

It was then that I realised that we were cuddling. We've never cuddled before. Do friends cuddle like this? The silence for the next minute was awkward... we both knew that we shouldn't be in this awfully couple-y position... but it was just so _nice_.

Luckily, Chloe's phone buzzed a few seconds later. _Saved by the Bell_ I thought. We both moved pretty quickly and as she checked her phone I scrambled to find clothes. After putting mine on, I handed the redhead her jacket and shoes.

"Thanks" she said gratefully, putting her garments on, "There is an emergency Bella's meeting at _Ronnie's_ at 9, we have 10 minutes" she told me, and said the rest mostly to herself, "I don't think I'll make the walk so I'll have to go back get my car."

"Oh please, I can drive you." I said, fishing through my desk draw and pulling out my keys.

"Are you sure?" she asked, biting her lip? _So gorgeous- _Imean_, _what?

"Yeah, sure," I opened the door and let her pass me before saying, "don't worry about it I've only ever written off three cars"

Her eyes widened and she was about to start blubbering when I laughed and cut her off "I'm kidding"

She pursed her lips and struck my arm, "you're the worst!"

"It was actually four" I added sarcastically as I closed the door behind us and was punched in the arm once more.

XXXXXX

About ten minutes later, I pulled up to the curb beside _Ronnie's Rush in_ and looked over to Chloe, "you go in first, that way it won't be suspicious if we arrive together."

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment, "hmm... not just a pretty face, are we Miss Mitchell?"

I shrugged, "What can I say?"

She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, "and so modest as well? Jeez, why has no one managed to snatch you up?" she paused, "come in after, like, five minutes. The girls have to believe that you are your tardy self" she winked, got out the car and closed the door.

"Oh, Chloe" I called through the window and she looked back. "If I'm not there in five minutes..." I said dramatically, "just wait longer!"

"A movie reference? Ace Ventura? My, my, my, I have taught you well" she smiled and continued towards the restaurant.

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel for a while, waiting anxiously for the time to pass. After about 3 minutes I got too impatient and decided to go inside anyway. As I walked through the door and scanned the room for the Bellas, my eyes soon fell on a table Aubrey, a squealing Chloe and a young man who had Chloe on his lap and hugging his neck. I felt a pang of envy hit my gut as I approached the trio. The man looked about 24, was wearing a khaki military uniform and had cropped auburn hair, high cheekbones and he was quite the looker (this didn't help the whole jealous feeling in my stomach).

"Beca!" Chloe squealed as I neared them. She got off the boy's knee and scrambled towards me. "Becs, this is my brother Brian" Brother? I smiled at the boy, "Bri, this is Beca – DJ extraordinaire"

Brian raised an eyebrow, stood up and bowed, taking my left hand in both of his "m'lady" he said formally and brushed his lips over my hand.

I curtsied, "enchanté!" I reply. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" I say as I sit down beside Chloe, opposite Brian and Aubrey.

"Only when I'm around good looking woman" he winked.

"Oi," gasped Aubrey, "you're never like this when you speak to me!"

"Bree, let's be real here, I've known you since you were six. You're like a sister? It would be weird. Besides, I have a thing for hot, mysterious strangers"

Taken aback, I looked around the room to avoid eye contact with Brian. That's when I realised the absence of the other Bellas. "Hey Aubrey, where are the others?" when she looked at me, confused, I elaborated, "Bella meeting?"

"Oh," the blonde said, her smile dropping faintly "It wasn't a Bella meeting, I just used that as a cover so Chloe wouldn't get suspicious. Brian coming was a surprise, but I should've known that you too would be together." She added the last part distastefully.

"Oh, I don't mind Beca being here" he winked playfully at me.

I turned to face Chloe, whose clenched fists and flabbergasted expression gave away her frustration at her brother, "you can tell you're related. Beales don't hold back do they?" She relaxed a little – very little – and shook her head.

Just then, four plates arrived and I frowned at the burger placed on the table in front of me.

"Oh, I ordered for you" Chloe said, picking up her soda and taking a sip indifferently.

"Thanks Chlo" I said, smiling at her. I took the top half of the buns off both of our burgers and scooped the onions and radish off of the other girl's burger and onto mine with my fork and leant back a little to let her do the same with my mayonnaise. The two onlookers were rather stunned at the almost rehearsed presentation in front of them. Aubrey raised an eyebrow at this and when we were both done we wiped our hands, bit into the meaty goodness and moaned sensually at the taste.

"Wow," said Brian, wide eyed and smirking at me, "it sounds like you're both-"

"Don't" Chloe chastised, silencing him by raising her hand, "make it gross."

XXXXXX

The meal went on with playful chitchat, stories and several laughs, I heard a LOT of embarrassing stories about Chloe and Aubrey's younger years (did someone say blackmail?) and Brian was _way_ too flirtatious. And normally I would jump on that band wagon and take him home with me. However, I had this strange tinge in my stomach when I tried to return his banter - my flirting was god awful - and I don't know why. I didn't know whether it was because he was Chloe's brother or because Chloe was right here and to be honest it kind of felt like I was cheating on her. The man was in the middle of telling us girls a story from the army when-

"Chloe, would you please STOP that?! It's disgusting and you're going to get arthritis" Aubrey was saying.

I turned to look at the redhead beside me to see her pointedly cracking her knuckles while looking directly at me. Without breaking eye contact, she replied to the blonde, "Sorry Aub, I just needed to release some tension."

I raised my eyebrows and formed an expression as if to say 'Here? Now?' and she matched my stare with a challenging one.

"Oh shoot," Brian said, checking his watch. "I better go, I'm flying home in an hour and I need to get to the airport. "Come give me a hug sis." He gestured for Chloe to follow him after putting a few bills on the table.

"Thanks so much for coming Bri" she squeezed him tight, and then punched his arm playfully and he feigned pain, "that's for not staying longer!" she pulled him in for another hug "this is for stopping here! And this" she hit him, harder this time – so hard that he winced for real – "is for flirting outrageously with my best friend!"

"You know I can't help it!" he laughed as he pulled her in for a hug and held her for a minute, "I'll be at home for two months. You better come and visit"

"You know it." Chloe murmured into his chest and released him.

"Bree, always a uh... well, an experience" he made his way to Aubrey's side and she stood to give him a hug.

"Good to see you dick-lick" she replied.

Brian turned to me, "Beca." He opened his arms wide. I stood up dutifully and he crushed me in his arms, "It's always nice to make a new friend!"

"Ok, down boy. Keep your hands to yourself there" I teased as I pulled away, "It was nice to meet you Brian"

He gave Chloe one last hug and then waved goodbye, exiting the diner.

The rest of us settled the bill and headed out, Aubrey walked straight to her car. "Do you guys need a lift? I can take you to the freshman dorms Beca?"

Wait, what? "Aubrey Posen, did you just offer to do something nice for alt DJ out of the kindness of your heart?"

Chloe snorted, "nope" she turned to Aubrey, "Beca has her car here, just go see Stacie."

"Well, if you insist..." Aubrey said jokingly and got into her car.

"Stacie? Why?" Chloe tapped her nose twice and winked "Hey, who said I'll give you a ride?" I say to the redhead, who was already heading in the direction of my car.

She shrugged, "I did. And what Chloe wants, Chloe gets. Shotgun!"

I laughed and hopped into the driver's seat as Chloe got in beside me.

"Aubrey was really different today" I said as I started the car "really relaxed and, for the lack of a better word... fun"

"She's not always a dictator you know and my brother has a way of relaxing people"

"Another Beale trait" I commented as I pulled off.

She blushed but said, "Not really. Brian has a way with women" I snorted, and she looked over at me in disbelief "Well you seemed pretty taken by him!"

"Oh please Chloe, that charm is SO 1980s RomCom. I don't go for that."

She rolled her eyes, "You hugged him. You don't hug anyone" she added in a hushed tone and looked out the window, "other than me"

I snuck a look over to her, "Wait, were you jealous?"

She scoffed, "Pfft! As if. I was not jealous". She was jealous. "Look, it's not like I care, it's just the fact that he's my brother and..." she shuddered, "ugh!"

An idea struck my mind and, without really thinking about it, I reached into the compartment behind the gear stick and pulled out a mixed CD, I then carefully removed the disc from its cover, placed it into the drive and skipped to the relevant track.

I then shouted the words, across the car:

_Chloe, I know your BROTHER turns everyone on_

_But you're the ONE I WANT!_

I screamed/sung the Emblem3 song to her, with us dancing, laughing and jamming, until the last few notes faded out and we both sighed loudly as the next song started. Like I said, I didn't really think about it... I tried playing it off as a joke, but I could feel the blush in my cheeks as I continued the rest of the drive. The car was silent, not awkward, but like we both wanted to speak and we didn't know what to say. When I pulled up to her building she undid her seatbelt but then turned back, confused, when I didn't do the same.

"You're not coming up?" she asked.

"Uh. No, thanks" I replied quickly, not looking at the redhead. I needed to be away from her for a while.

"Oh..." she sounded disappointed, but soon picked up. "I thought maybe we could...you know?" she nudged my shoulder and winked at me when I looked up.

I chuckled lightly, but sighed, "Sorry, not right now. I have an early class tomorrow that holds a graded test so..."

"Oh, well, if you're sure...Good luck for the test. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

I gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. She got out the car and turned and waved from halfway up the path.

I turned to face the front again, "What is happening to you, Mitchell?"

XXXXXX

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please Rate and review :) thanks xx**

**Lyrics used were from the song Chloe (You're The One I Want) by Emblem3. So many feels.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Please, at least wait until the end of the story to kill me... We're coming to a close soon and I just want to say thank you so much to everyone for reading! I love you all! MWAH!**

**Anyway, where were we?**

XXXXXX

Chloe's POV:

I opened the door to the apartment and flopped down onto the couch. What was with Beca? For a moment there in the car we were having a great time... then she got weird. Like she wasn't telling me something... then she rejected my invitation to come into my apartment where she knew full well we would fool around.

'Maybe she doesn't want you anymore.' I thought to myself.

As the realisation hit I felt my heart sink. Maybe she likes Brian better... but then again, why would she basically serenade me... with a song she had already mixed?

I groaned into one of Aubrey's precious throw pillows. Why am I doing this again? I always do... I over think people's actions and create problems that don't even exist? As this thought floated through my mind, I heard the front door open and close again.

My head snapped up "Aubrey?" I called, wasn't she meant to be at Stacie's?

The blonde in question came storming through to the living room, "What the hell is going on?"

Taken aback I said, "Jeez, Bree I was just wondering if the person coming through my door was my best friend or a serial killer looking for another victim. Sorry!" I added defensively.

"Oh ha ha ha." she said sarcastically, putting her hands on her hips and looking at me sternly, "I meant what is going on between you and Beca?"

I sat back and my eyes fell to the floor, "You know. We're just friends" I said weakly.

"Oh really? Let me get this straight." She began pacing and counting off the list on her fingers "You're best friends, you go out, share food, love each other's company, have sex and banter like a married couple?" I nodded and she stopped right in front of me "Am I missing something? If so, please explain to me how that _doesn't _make you a couple?"

My head fell into my hands, "I don't know Bree. But she's Beca, she doesn't like relationships and feelings – that's why we started this whole friends with benefits thing in the first place! But sometimes I feel like she does feel something more... like when we just hang out and enjoy each other's company or when she just says the most adorable things" I smiled fondly at the memory of the previous night" Like yesterday, she told me I was perfect and held me as I cried. We didn't even have sex last night, Bree... we just lay there and cuddled and it was one of the best nights ever..." I trailed off. I felt a dip in the couch to my right and Aubrey's comforting arm on my back. I leaned into my best friend as she pulled me in for a hug. "But I still have to keep telling myself that we're just friends and that she doesn't think of me like that... but she just makes it so hard!"

I heard a sigh from above me, "Look Chlo, from what I've seen, the hobbit doesn't have a romantic bone in her body" I choked out a laugh at Aubrey's pet name – albeit derogatory – for the short DJ, "However, the way she is with you is special. I mean, you say she's closed off and unemotional but with you she's open. And the way she looks at you? I don't know. At first it was eye-sex: _All. The. Time_. But now it's more like affection or adoration." She pushed me off of her and looked into my eyes "And I'm not just saying this to get your hopes up, I mean it."

I sighed "I really hope you're right, Bree. This girl is going to destroy me."

XXXXXX

Beca's POV:

"Becaw!" I cringed as I felt a tall presence fall into step behind me.

"Hi Jesse" I said unenthusiastically as I pushed through the radio station doors.

"Jeepers, what's got your wand in a knot?"

I turned my head quickly to face him with my eyes narrowed. What the hell did he just say?

"Harry Potter? No?" I continued towards the CD shelves and the boy shook his head in disbelief "I never realised just how hard this moviecation was going to be! Next time, we're watching all eight Potter movies"

"Sure" I replied, not really listening. I usually tuned out when he started on movies. Come to think of it, I tune out whenever Jesse speaks. Huh.

"Ok, what's wrong? The Beca I know would never _EVER_ agree to eight movies in one night. Tell me what's up."

I sighed and considered my position. Maybe his knowledge of movies could come in useful about now. I faced him and leant back on the desk. "Ok. So, I have a friend..."

He paused his stacking and motioned for me to continue. "She's never liked relationships and never really liked anyone..." Shoot. Way to be obvious that it's you Beca. "...but now, she has this friend who is really sweet and gorgeous and kind of makes her feel like a dorky teenager with a crush. But at the same time, they're just friends and she wants to keep things the way they are between them, but also wants to make a move without being rejected..." I looked up to find a smirking Jesse waning his way towards me.

"This friend-" he began, making air quotes with his hands.

"Yes, friend. My friend." I reiterated.

He chuckled and continued, "this friend seems to be in quite the predicament" he was about a metre away from me now. I didn't really know what was happening until it happened, "Maybe I'll make it easy for her" he winked.

I frowned and was about to question him when the boy's face was inches away from my own, he closed his eyes and leaned in. Before I knew it, I felt rough lips crash hard onto my own and pushed his heavy chest off of me as soon as I could.

"Oh my god!" I gasped covering my mouth. "Jesse, I-"

He shook his head, "What the hell Beca? You keep hinting and making moves on me but push me away when I try get close to you!" Jesse practically shouted at me.

"I'm sorry dude, but I didn't mean you"

He continued louder, ignoring my words. "I'm sick of all these mixed signals. One minute you're the badass mean Mitchell who couldn't give a crap, then you're practically begging me to make a move, then you push me off!"

"What? Jesse, it-"

"And never have you been so blatant-

Frustrated, I matched his volume, "I WAS TALKING ABOUT CHLOE!"

"What?" he turned to face me, hurt and disbelief shooting from his eyes.

"Look," I said calmly. "I never meant to give you false hope, or whatever. I was legitimately asking for your opinion. And beforehand, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea... but I don't think about you that way." I really need to work on my social skills.

He opened his mouth, trying to find words "A girl? I never thought you'd... and Chloe I mean she's..." he looked up at me and rolled his eyes. "I'm out" and with that he retrieved his backpack and headed out the door.

"What the hell was that?"

I spun around to see Luke looking out of the booth with his arms folded.

I shook my head "To be honest, I have no idea"

"Well, luckily for you I am in the mood for an afternoon off so I queued up some songs and pre-recorded airplay. You can go."

I didn't need to be told twice. Seconds later I was rushing out of the studio and hurrying over to my dorm. I needed to think.

XXXXXX

Later that night, whilst mixing for nearly 6 hours straight and, I heard a faint knock on the door.

"You may enter!" I said formally from my couch/bed.

I hear a soft laugh and then Chloe poked her head around the corner and responded "One Miss Beale is here to see you madam"

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly, "Oh gosh, not her! Tell I am busy washing my corsets or... doing something womanly"

She wriggled her eyebrows playfully and closed the door, "Womanly things? Maybe she could help you with that." She winked as she climbed over me to lie between myself and the wall of shelves and put her head on my shoulder. "Whatcha mixin'?"

I laughed, "I was just trying to mix some of the songs from Aubrey's ancient playlist with some vibier, happy songs... you know?"

"And how is it going?"

"It's proving difficult to say the least... Why is she so intent on this setlist? She has to know that it won't get us anywhere."

Chloe heaved a sigh and leaned back onto my shelves, "It's a pride thing. Alice got us to Nationals last year with this set so Aubrey's hoping to live up to her legacy"

I groaned, "Ugh! But the Trebles always WIN Nationals and never do the same thing twice"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, but Aubrey believes they're assholes and doesn't want to do anything like them"

"Well, she's not wrong there."

"They aren't all that bad... Unicycle was at clown camp with Aubrey and they used to be friends; Gregg is really nice and Jesse-"

I cut her off by holding up my finger, "No. Asshole."

Chloe looked taken aback, "Really? I thought you guys were friends?"

"So did I. But he wanted more and freaked out when I didn't give it to him."

The older girl paused. "Oh..."

"Yeah. But I know that he didn't really want me anyway." Chloe frowned at this, confused, so I continued, "He's a movie guy, as you know, so all he wanted from me was to be the guy who 'saved me' the closed off alt-girl or... whatever."

"What has you so convinced of that?"

"Well, I mean, I'm a mess. No one would want me emotionally" I said factually, surprised at how nonchalant I was being, "And look at me? I'm hardly the best piece of eye candy there is around" I gestured toward my body.

The redhead gasped loudly, "Aca-scuse me? You're insane Bec"

"Look," I rolled my eyes and got up from Chloe's warm embrace to stand in front of the full length mirror on the back of my door. "My shoulders are small and droopy, my nose is turned up so I look like a pig, my ass- what ass? There is nothing there! My arms are two different lengths and-"

I was silenced by a small hand firmly placing itself over my mouth. I hadn't noticed Chloe creep up behind me while ranting.

"Beca Mitchell," the redhead says as she moves all the hair on my left shoulder behind my neck, "you have never been more wrong about anything. Ever." She kissed a trail up my neck until she reached my ear, where she whispered, "You are beautiful." My eyes fluttered shut as one hand traced down my spine and the other miraculously found its way up the front of my top, splaying out over my abdomen. "You underestimate your beauty Beca. Your eyes, your smile and yes," She turned my face slightly and kissed the tip of my nose "even your cute little button nose make you gorgeous." Her hand trailed up my stomach "those abs could make anyone swoon if they weren't already hooked. And seriously? Your smooth legs anyone would envy" she said running her leg over mine. She grinned into my neck as I groaned and leaned back into her kisses. "Heck, I thought I was as straight as an arrow until I met you! And you _know_ the affect your body has on me" as if to reiterate her statement she rolled her hips over my ass and I gasped out in shock "You're the most beautiful person I know. And god, I love you"

My eyes shot open and Chloe had stopped all of her previous movements as her words settled. I met her panicked sapphire eyes in the mirror in front of us, just for a silent second, before she rushed away.

"I'm so sorry" was all I heard before she was out and the door slammed behind her.

XXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this, it's been awesome – and educational (uh, smut?) – to write. And thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favourited it... you guys were my motivation. Thank you!**

XXXXXX

Aubrey's POV:

"AUBREY!" Lounging on the couch, I looked up from my US Weekly magazine and turned to face the living room door and waited for the speaker of that abnormally loud shout to appear.

Sure enough, seconds later, an out of breath Chloe with tears staining her cheeks fell through the door.

I ran up to my friend and held her tightly, "Oh my god, Chlo? What happened?" I thought she went to go see the hobbit? Instantly, my face went from concern to anger as I formed a plan for the tiny brunette in my head. The redhead sniffed audibly and tried to wipe her eyes. I pulled her over to the couch and rubbed large circles on her back, "What did she do?"

"Nothing."

"What? This certainly does NOT look like nothing Chloe Beale."

"No no Aub, it was me." She raised her head and looked me in the eye. "I told her I loved her."

"What?" I said. Chloe calmed herself down and told me the entire story.

"...it was just so heartbreaking watching someone so amazing beat herself up, thinking she doesn't deserve love and tell herself she's not beautiful when she is! I mean you've seen her!" I've got to admit, though she may be annoying – Beca Mitchell is a looker. The Hot Hobbit. Chloe groaned and screamed into my-

"Not on my throw pillows, thank you" I said, taking the cushion out from under the redhead's mouth.

"Ugh! Now I've ruined it all Bree. She'll probably never want to speak to me again!"

"Why not?"

"I lay down the ultimate form of betrayal to her. I lied. We promised that if either of us felt something more, we'd end it there... but I said "I love you!" and all she wanted was sex! That was our deal... now I love her and she doesn't even do relationships!"

"Ok, stop with the whole 'she doesn't do love' thing. That's her excuse, not yours. The Chloe I know would convince her, woo her and sweep her off her feet. That is what you do. And besides, the only reason she doesn't 'do relationships' is because she doesn't believe she is deserving of love. But you assured her that she is. She let you in Chloe. You are the person that she would love, and you need to show her that you are-"

All of a sudden a hard knock was heard on the door and Beca's pleading voice followed, "Chloe, it's me. Open up!"

Chloe's eyes widened "SHHHH! Pretend we're not here"

"Did you listen to any word I just said?" I asked.

"I'm not leaving until you answer; I know there's someone in there!" the brunette continued.

"Shoot! I'm not here" she shout-whispered as I rolled my eyes, got up and walked to the door. I think she ran into her room before Beca saw her though, because the brunette seemed oblivious.

"Can I help you?" I asked formally.

"Uhm..." intelligent reply there, Mitchell. "Is Chloe here?"

"Nope."

"Can I come in?" she enquired apprehensively. Surprised at the question – her wanting to come in even though Chloe wasn't here – I let her in.

After closing the door I turned around to see the brunette on the couch with her head in her hands, "What do you want, Beca?"

"I need your help"

I folded my arms over my chest, "And why would I give you that?"

"Because Chloe is your best friend?" she tried and I didn't answer, "Look Aubrey, I don't know what to do here! She told me she loved me and then ran away before I could say anything!"

"Well, what is it exactly you would've said had she stayed?" I asked, knowing full well that Chloe would be eavesdropping on our conversation.

"I guess..." the brunette paused. "I would've told her I loved her back."

"Aca-scuse me?" I gasped.

Beca smiled slightly "Yeah. I would've told her I loved her." Her smile grew.

"So, you don't just want sex?"

"No... I mean yeah, the sex is great but that's not all I want..." she looked at the ground and continued bashfully, with the corners of her mouth rising upwards. "I want to fall asleep with her in my arms afterwards. Then I'd want to wake up the next morning to her nose nuzzled in my neck and her bed hair and her eyes still weary from sleep. Then I'd want to coax her out of bed by making her breakfast, and by that I mean drowning her pancakes in syrup because I know that's how she likes it" the girl was beaming now, "I'd put 3 sugars in her coffee and make a cheesy joke about her not needing to get any sweeter, then I know that she'd kiss my face with syrup covered lips just to make me all sticky. I find myself looking to buy an oversized hoodie for myself, just because I know she's the girlfriend that would steal it from me." She looked me in the eye now, "I want to love her, Aubrey. I want to treat her right and be her girlfriend. I want that, I want a relationship with love and affection and I want it with her. What do I do? I'm in love with her and I've never been in love before! How do I tell her that without coming off as a total cheeseball."

"I think you just did." I heard the soft voice from behind the brunette and Beca spun around to see a flabbergasted Chloe standing nervously in her bedroom doorway.

"Chloe?"

I was shocked at the younger girl's confession, and from her little speech, I could tell that she really was in love with my best friend and I really hope Chloe finally pulled her head out of her ass and realised it too. It's not a hat, you know? "Um... I'm gonna go out, just call if you need anything. I'll see you guys later"

_Wow Aubrey, way to make it awkward._I thought as I hurried out the door.

XXXXXX

Beca's POV:

"Did you really mean all that?" Chloe asked from her bedroom doorframe

"Yeah, every word."

"But, I thought you didn't want a relationship or whatever?"

"I didn't think I ever would" I replied,

"What changed?"

"You did" I rolled my eyes, "did you hear how cheesy that was? Do you see your affect on me, Beale?"

She nodded and laughed and I sat back on the couch and patted the spot next to me. Chloe pushed herself off the door frame and came to join me.

"Look," I began, "for me, all I've constantly had are meaningless flings and one-night stands. Yes, our relationship started out as just sex, but" I paused, trying to find the words, "Usually the morning after I hook up with someone I can't wait to get out of there and go hang out with my friends as soon as I wake up. But with you Chloe, I'm already with that friend that I want to hang out with and be silly with, no matter what we're doing..."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Really really." I said and she took my hands in hers.

"I've never felt like this before Becs. I'm not going to lie to you, I always thought my knight in shining armour would be the handsome, charming prince that every girl talks or thinks about. But never in my wildest dreams did I think that it would actually be a gorgeous yet cynical and sarcastic princess that would save me."

"What can I say?" I shrugged, "I'm full of surprises"

She smiled that dazzling smile and leaned into me "That you are, Mitchell. That you are"

And then we kissed. All the pent up love I was shying away from came out. I tried to put all my feelings into the kiss, a kiss full of passion, as she pulled me tighter and promised never to let me go.

The End.

**A/N: There you have it ladies and gents! My first multichapter fic is done! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favouriting! you guys are aca-mazing xx **


End file.
